The Travellers
by TheNextWriterOfTommorow
Summary: Set in the TVD and TO universe, comes a new story of a group of sub culture witches called "The Travellers" Who have ties to Silas. Set in the town of Maybrooke, South Carolina, the new generation of The Travellers wait for there final member to return to town so there plan with nature can begin.
1. The Story

Set in the TVD and TO universe, comes a new story of a group of sub culture witches called "The Travellers" Who have ties to Silas. Set in the town of Maybrooke, South Carolina, the new generation of The Travellers wait for there final member to return to town so there plan with nature can begin. 2,000 years ago the Travellers lived in the land now known as Italy with Silas, back before he turned himself immortal, they didn't always do what was right with nature and explored more types of magic, including "Expression" but they traveled the world and saw new ways of witchcraft and magic that isn't tied to nature at all. After Silas became immortal and entombed by the powerful Qetsiyah, the Travellers remained in a land that is now called South Carolina, now 2,000 years later, after Silas is awakened, the new generation of the Travellers are set to do what there ancestors did 2,000 years ago, but with a missing member they must wait for her return.

The Travellers keep the town of Maybrooke protected so that no other supernatural creature could enter the town. Not even witches but the travellers themselves. The members of this group are 11, with the 12 member not found yet, the leader of the group is Haylena, a twenty something year old woman whose strong willed, along with Lyle, Charlie, Athena, Poseidon, Gabe, Lydia, Markus, Kristopher, Matthius, and Marcella. The group practices all types of magic on there own or together, they protect the town and the people from the supernatural.

After coming to the town on the hunt for her family, a woman named Kalia Grayson comes into town needing a place to stay, Kalia soon discovers that the town isn't as it seems and discovers she's the last member needed for the Travellers to be whole, Kalia sees that her family has deep roots in the town and her family's lineage is more shocking then she realized.

**Authors Note: This story may not make sense to some people, but in Season Five of The Vampire Diaries there going to introduce a group of sub culture witches called The Travellers, they have ties to Silas. This story I am making up and I hope you like the idea of this, I'm researching the different types of witchcraft there is and this may sound a little like the secret circle, but it isn't I assure you. Again I hope you like the story and I hope you read the chapters and get more intrigued with this as I go along. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Sneak Peek

In the town of Maybrooke, it's you typical small town in South Carolina. Family owned stores, boutiques, ect. The town seems similar to Mystic Falls, but it's different. On main street, two men jog together towards the park. The first man is Lyle, he's in his 20's, handsome, whitty, he's the one guy you'd want your parents to meet. The other man is Gabe, also in his 20's he's a bisexual college student, he's smart, funny, has a dark side he keeps bottled up and is Lyle's best friend since they meet in middle school. Lyle is tall, standing at around 5'10, he has curly black hair and green eyes. Gabe is of Mexican and African American heritage, he's also tall, but not as tall as Lyle, Gabe has hazel green eyes, and shaven hair. As they run across the street and into Raven's Park, they run through the woods, heading towards a certain area.

Lyle leads Gabe to a tree. Lyle places his hands on the tree, feeling it. He looks at Gabe, whose eyeing him weird.

"Watch this." Lyle says, kneeling down to the root of the tree. Lyle places hid hands on the root, closes his eyes and breaths as the wind begins to blow. Gabe looks around seeing if anyone will see. Gabe looks down to Lyle, black veins are appearing up his arm.

"What... What are you doing?" Gabe asks, Lyle ignores him, smiling as the veins keep going up his arms, reaching his face. Gabe looks at the tree seeing it start to slowly die. The grass surrounding Lyle also begins to turn from green to black. Gabe realizes what Lyle is doing.

"Dark Magic... Lyle stop!" Gabe yells he reaches to touch Lyle but something happens, Gabe can't move. Lyle soon has his whole body covered in black veins. As the tree dies, Lyle stands, turning to Gabe. Gabe looks at Lyle horrified.

Lyle's entire body was covered in black veins, his eyes, black as night. He seems unrecognizable. Lyle grabs Gabe's hand, Lyle watches as black veins begin to appear on him, he seems frightened at first, but then something happens. Gabe closes his eyes and feels the dark magic move through out his body. He forms an evil grin on his face as his face becomes covered in veins.


End file.
